


Лучше постарайся

by fandom_MassEffect, Riru



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Слоан покосилась на его перевязанные бинтами торс, руки и шею с нечитаемым выражением лица. Впрочем, именно Кетус и мог его прочитать — она переживала.





	Лучше постарайся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827315) by [tenienteross (ada)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/tenienteross). 



> пост-канон
> 
> Бета: [meg_aka_moula](/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula)

— Я сказала тебе отдыхать.

Слоан обвиняющим взглядом уставилась на датапад, который Кетус держал в руке; цифры и буквы на экране быстро сменяли друг друга.

— А я сказал тебе не волноваться. — Мандибулы Кетуса дернулись в турианском подобии улыбки. — И кто из нас теперь ворчит?

Стиснув зубы, Слоан закатила глаза и уселась в кресло возле койки. В этой стерильной комнате, едва освещенной тусклым светом, почему-то все еще пахло кровью.

— Мог хотя бы попросить кого-нибудь здесь убрать. Воняет, — заметила она, сморщив нос.

Кетус рассмеялся, откладывая датапад. 

— Ну извини, не знал, что полет на Меридиан, или как оно там называется, превратил тебя в изнеженную фиалку.

Для любого другого ее нахмуренные брови означали бы раздражение (а злить Слоан Келли никто не захотел бы). Для Кетуса же... Ну, он просто лучше ее знал.

— Ты такой засранец. — Она покачала головой и слегка пихнула его в плечо. Потом опустила пальцы ему на локоть и оставила их там.

— Я в порядке, Слоан, — заверил Кетус, потянувшись к ее руке. — Только вот МакАфи реально сводит меня с ума.

Слоан ухмыльнулась, переплетая их пальцы.

— Плохо он старается, раз так дерьмово делает свою работу. Я приказала ему присмотреть за тобой, и что я вижу? Да он неделями пляшет под твою дудку!

— Можешь попробовать справиться с этим получше, — предложил он, откидываясь на матрас. Несмотря на прошедшие со столкновения с убийцами Коллектива месяцы, ему было все еще чертовски больно.

Каждый раз, когда он вспоминал ту ночь, у него скручивало живот. Но не из-за того, что его избили чуть ли не до смерти; не из-за всех этих порезов, сломанных костей и вырванных пластин. Это было чувство горечи от провала, самого худшего из всех возможных — он подвел ее.

Кетус застонал и сел на край койки. Но встать не успел: Слоан нежно — по своим меркам — толкнула его обратно. Он ответил еще одним стоном, скривившись от боли. Слоан покосилась на его перевязанные бинтами торс, руки и шею с нечитаемым выражением лица. Впрочем, именно Кетус и мог его прочитать — она переживала.

Это не способствовало улучшению его самочувствия.

— Я, блядь, серьезно говорю, Кетус, — хмуро сказала Слоан. — Тебе нужно полностью восстановиться. — Она сделала паузу и, вздохнув, склонилась к его лицу. — Мне это нужно.

Он шевельнул мандибулами, скрипнул зубами и, приобняв ее за шею, мягко сказал:

— Слоан. Я не буду отлеживаться, пока этот мудак жив и на свободе.

— В таком случае, ты сдохнешь как идиот, а от дохлого тебя толку не будет, — отрезала она. — Так что, блядь, отдыхай, делай то, что доктор говорит, а потом мы найдем мудака, и он заплатит за все.

Кетус знал, что она права. Он и раньше это знал, просто… это сложно было принять.

— Я попробую.

Слоан снова пихнула его плечо и ухмыльнулась:

— Да уж постарайся.


End file.
